Beautiful Disaster
by GuardGirl2
Summary: Hermione's thoughts on Severus after the death of Dumbledore oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe or the song Beautiful Disaster and am making no money off of this piece of work.

An: This idea popped into my head as I was listening to the radio so I thought that I would throw it out there and see how people liked it. Also, I am in need of a beta to go over this story and one other that I have so if you are interested please email me at Now, on to the story.

**Beautiful Disaster**

By GuardGirl

She stood in his rooms, the place of so many wonderful memories from the past year flooding her mind. Hermione Granger could not believe that man she loved had murdered the greatest wizard of all time.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right_

She truly wanted to believe everything had been an elaborate plot but no one else would even consider the idea. If any word in Snape's defense was uttered her friends, Harry especially, would turn on her immediately and she could not risk that at this point. Harry needed her and she needed the information only available through the Order.__

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

Walking around his private lab she remembered many nights of brewing different potions for the hospital wing and other various concoctions for headquarters. As she paused to pick up on the many instruments more tears sprang forth. He really was beautiful when brewing. She could sit for hours and watch e very precise movement and she could drown in his black eyes when they glowed with accomplishment after a successful experiment.__

His magical myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
It's so hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Baby hold on tight

When Dumbledore had first spoken to her about the idea of assisting Snape she had been thrilled even though he was not. Hermione had always respected the professor and believed she understood why he acted the way he did. However, true understanding came the night she found him wounded after being summoned. That night was a turning point in their relationship after he emptied his soul to her. The truth of the nightmare he was forced to live broke her heart but also made her determined to show him that someone besides the headmaster cared.__

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

Now however, Hermione wondered if he had been toying with her all along. She sat in front of the cold hearth trying to figure out what he was after. She could just not believe that he was still loyal to Voldemort. Not after all she had been told. Was it really all a lie? She had to know!__

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
Waited so long

Hermione was a logical witch but nothing ever seemed that way around him. Everything he did was with such a passion that it bordered on hysterical; from the self-deprecation, to his extreme temper. However, she never left him after the night she found him and she would not give up now. She was still searching for a miracle.  
_  
He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take_

Hermione had known something was wrong the last couple of weeks because his mood had been blacker than normal. Then one night he had snapped and told her to stay away from him. Snape had yelled that she did not understand what kind of person he really was. However, being the Gryffindor that she was Hermione had yelled right back and said she was not going anywhere. "I love you Severus Snape so strop trying to push me away!" After that confession the room was silent until she had tried to run but he had grabbed her and said, "I love you as well," and then had broken down. They held each other that night and it had been the happiest she had ever felt.

_  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?   
Or just a beautiful disaster_

As Hermione grabbed the door handle she stopped to take a final look remembering the tears and laughter they had shared on so many nights she whispered, "I love you Severus Snape and I will never give up on you."__

He's beautiful  
Lord he's so beautiful

_He's beautiful_


End file.
